That Summer
by miaforevez
Summary: so have you ever thought what if belly was in conrads shoes and laurel got cancer and therefore thats what this story will be about please r
1. Chapter 1

Conrad

Once Laurel pulled up with Belly and Steven. Belly ran out of the car. She had on a low cut top. Silicon bracelets all up her wrists. Short shorts that barely covered her ass. Her hair was dyed black with pink dip dyed tips. I just couldn't help but stare. She was just so hot. There wasn't much of any introductions she just lanced over us and tries do get past my mom. But there was no getting past a Susanna hug.

She'd been in her room all afternoon. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Conny, can you go get Belly from her room." My mom said in this way she had that could get her anything. "Yeah mom." I said taking a sip of Kool-Aid. I crept up the stairs and knocked on Belly's door. I waited five minutes and then I walked in. she had fallen asleep her ear buds in music blaring. I took out her ear buds. As she stirred I threw a blanket over her. I silently walked across her room and set her iPod down. I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. "Mom she's sleeping I didn't want to wake her up." "Ok can you go get the boys." As we were dishing up belly came down stairs.

Belly

I woke to the smell of cooking squid and other sea foods. Mm I love me some squid. I threw on a black hoodie. Damn it's cold in here. I went down stairs and they were dishing up and laughing like a family. "Belly, come join us." Susanna said in a soothing voice. As if I was glass and would break at any moment. I sat down and mom dished me up some dinner. "How's Lukey Wookey been?" Steven mocked. "It's Lucca, and I wouldn't know." "Ohh yeah lovers spat." Steven retorted back at me. "That's enough Steven." Mom said sternly.

Thank God for my mother she buds in at the best of times. Then Susanna turned to me. "So Belly, that's an interesting choice of hair color. I just shrugged "I don't go by Belly anymore . . . its Isabelle." I said taking a bite of stew. "Oh and why is that." I just shrugged. "You've changed since last summer." God damn it Susanna, why must you ask all these questions that don't matter. I just shrugged "people change." I ate the rest of dinner in silence as Jere and Con went on about football.

Once we finished dinner I went up and changed into a tight tee and some leggings and put on running shoes. "Mom I'm going for a run." I called to mom. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I lightly jogged back to the house. I like running under moon light. I came back in and the boys were playing video games. I ran up stairs took a long shower. I got dressed in some legging and a low cut white tee that clung to my skin. I walked down stairs sat on the coach sketch book in hand and started to draw.


	2. Chapter 2 murder you with my love

**Did you guys like the first chapter I'm sorry if it was too short I'll try and make it longer what would you like to see next in the story.**

**Kay peace broskis**

Belly

A few days had gone by since we showed up. I was in my room talking to Jaydalyn on the phone, when Susanna knocked on my door. "One sec jay," I said into the phone "what." I said sharply although I didn't mean it. Susanna just smiled "oh belly it's so nice outside you should go swim like you used to" "Susanna I can't I'm on the phone right now god what's wrong with me talking to my friends." Susanna looked at me in disgust and left the room. Later that afternoon I came down for some food. We had to eat. Ok well nothing I wanted to I grabbed a granola bar.

I walked to the pool Jere, Conrad, and Steven were standing there by the pool. Steven threw a punch at Conrad. "That's my sister you're talking about". Then Jere saw me "oh hi belly" he said and added an awkward wave and walked over. "You 'wanna race?" he said as I took off my t-shirt to reveal my bikini. "Sure" I said competitively I got ready to jump he stood next to me "okay ready set go" we jumped. We swam to one side and back. "You let me win" I wined. He panted trying to catch his breath and laughed. "You think I'd let you win." I shrugged. "maybe." He shook his head and continued swimming with me

I swam for hours. Then got out to get some Kool-Aid. I sipped the Kool-Aid as my phone rang. "Heller" I said into the phone "hey babe, whatcha doing." ahh my Lucca "not much, you "I said coyly "I miss you" I added. "I miss you too." God I loved his voice, His deep sexy husky voice. His sexy hard abs. His voice interrupted my thoughts "Isabelle …, do you think it would be too much trouble if I could come and stay with you guys and that , oh god forgive me beach house I know how much you love it." Lucca said with major sarcasm at the end. "It's so damn boring". "… but I'd make it better right" he said cockily. "Right whatever you say." I laughed. "So go ask before I steal a tardis travel there steal you and murder you with my love." I laughed. "Ok, ok I surrender and therefore will call you back later with an answer." I said with a touch of surrender in my voice. "Lurv ya." I said and hung up as he was saying lurv ya more.

_Conrad_

_Once me, Jere, and Steven got home belly was sitting there talking with mom and laurel. God laurel looked like shit. She looked tired, weak, and just not Laur anymore. She looked like a complete stranger. Laurel yawned and got up. "I'm gonna go take a nap and the Lucca thing is up the beck." As laurel walked up the stairs she lost her balance and almost fell over. As I steadied her she asked "can you help me up stairs Connie" I nodded and we made are way up the stairs. Right as I was leaving laurels room laurel whispered "thank you Connie." And drifted asleep._

_As I made my way downstairs I heard my mom talking to Belly. She was looking at mom with huge puppy eyes, "please, can he, please." She looked so cute with her damp hair sticking to her face. My mom pretends to think hard and long. "I don't know belly" she said with fake reasoning. Belly batted her eyes then pouted. "Okay I guess." My mom dramatizes. Belly giggled "thank you" and hugged mom. Belly got up and left to call whoever she was calling. "Mom." "Yeah" she said looking up at me. "So what's going on" "oh her boyfriend Lucca's coming and is gonna stay with us for a while"Great oh great sheer joy, just peachy. Lucca as if the Taylor Jewel situation wasn't bad enough._

**Ok so how was it review, review, review tell me how it was what you wanna see how your summers been even if u hate it rant to me about how much you hate it I don't care SO REVIEW or yah know don't **

**I'll live I know the world isn't a wish granting genie**

**Also tell me if I should do a hush, hush fan-fic**

**Kay peace out broskis**

**Also shout out to Sessediz and maryammerlin mania thank you for the lovely review I love you guys**

**But really 29 views only 2 reviews**


	3. what on earth am i thinking

**HELLO INTERWEBZ USERS *drumroll* follow me on tumblr at *drumroll* .com so any who really people only 8 reviews fur reals and I know more than that read it so get to it star rewiewing**

Belly

"Steven will you finish teaching me how to drive?" i asked. He then gave me a look that said oh no u di-ant just ask that question. He stuffed a spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth "no frucking way you think I will willingly commit suicide." he said wide eyed with amazement that I'd actually ask such a question. Then went back to watching TV. "Hey Belly I'd be happy to teach you how to drive… or uh finish teaching you how to drive" I smiled. "Oh my glob, thank you!" I exclaimed. "No problem, so at three I'm done life guarding, we can drive then" "sure that's fine." I said getting up from the sofa. "Were you headed?" Conrad asked. "I'm gonna get some more hair dye" i explained. "You hair was prettier brunette" he mumbled as I left the room.

I went into the garage and got my bike. My white bike with the pink seat and handle this thing needs a makeover. I love the feel of riding a bike through cousins, my hair waving through the wind. Hmmmm **what color should I die my hair? **I texted Lucca. **How about black with dark purple in it . . . like throughout. **He replied. I grabbed midnight purple hair dye off the shelf and the found black dye. My phone started ringing when I was at checkout I gave the clerk my twenty and picked up the phone. "Hey." I said into my phone "hey babe I'm almost to cousins." he said as i got on my bike "yeah and" I muttered into the phone "umm… uhh… my bike well … it's kaput." He muttered back at me "really and so ummm to you want me and one of the boys to come get you and your bike" I asked "that be nice" ok I'm gonna go home and see if one of them will come and get you Kay." I said sweetly. "Kay love ya babe." He said and I hung up.

Conrad

_Belly came inside and sat her stuff down on the counter._ "Con, where's mom and Susanna." She asked me with worried eyes. "Art opening, why do you ask?" she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes "because …. Lucca's motorcycle broke down and we need to go pick him up." She explained with digging the toe of her black combat boot into the floor. Jere spoke up "let me get ready I'll drive you" "thanks Jere," she said glaring at me. I shrugged than continued shooting zombies with Steven.

Later I and Steven went to the beach and we ran into clay. "Party my house tonight you in?" clay blurted. "Yeah were in, aren't we con?" he asked, as to say yeah were going it doesn't matter what you think. "Uh yeah sure." I responded looking off into the ocean view. I just can't stop playing back how distressed she was earlier. I hate seeing her that way. She was so cute in her low rise jeans. Why am I thinking this god she has a boyfriend. "Earth to Conrad." Steven said waving his hand in front of my face. "Uh, yeah; sorry I was just thinking" I said the last part barely auditable. "Were going to the arcade lets go." I nodded then we left for the arcade.

Belly

"Are you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs. Jere is taking for and eternity to get ready. Then a miracle happened upon us Jere came down stairs. "Come on lets go get Lucca I said rushing him out the door. We were almost to the sign that says 'welcome to cousins'. Then I saw Lucca. He was standing there white tee, leather jacket, dark jeans and black convers. Jere helped Lucca get his bike on the back of the truck." Then Lucca ran up to me kissed me and lifted me into a big hug so my feet weren't even touching the ground. Then he kissed me again and we got in the truck.

As I adjusted the radio station Lucca started playing with my hair. "Mm" I said then kissed him. Jere coughed translation: stop right this second I do not need to say this. Me and Lucca laughed "so what's wrong with you r bike." I asked him. He sighed "I have no clue it was working perfectly fine then ba-bam motor stops." He explained. "oh." I murmured and cuddled up next to him. And he draped his arms around me.

**Come on I know for a fact more than 8 of you read those chapters so get out there and start reviewing sorry dearest readers ok sorry for the wait I kind got wrapped up in Augustus waters *sobs* okay …*sobs more* not okay **

**So anyways I can't say R and R now thank you Sarah Dessen for ruining that so now I shall go mourn Augustus more on tumblr so review cause that reminds me to write**


	4. Chapter 7

***CAUTION SOME SWEARING ***

Conrad

I can't believe Steven just said that and belly is giving him the 'you-son-of-a-bitch-I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-my-sleep ' look. It's hilarious "oh I heard that was a pretty good school." Mom commented. "Uh… yeah it is." He said looking uncomfortable. My mother was interrogating the shit out of him damn. And that's how the rest of dinner went my mother interrogating him and the rest of us commenting here or there. And belly just sat there glaring at Steven and or Susanna. A little while after dinner we went down to the pool to swim. Belly messily put her hair in a bun before taking her dress off to reveal her bikini.

Her bikini fit perfectly. It wasn't a show's to much cleavage slutty one, or a really big awkward looking one. It fit her perfectly. Then she jumped in and swam as the Olympic swimmer we all know she'd become. Lucca jumped in after her and kissed her on the lips. "Stop I'm trying to swim." She wined at him. God he treated her like she was something to own not a human being. It was so frustrating to see him treat her like this. I just don't like it. Then Lucca grabbed her ass and brought her closer. "stop." She said sternly.

"She said stop." Steven warned. "That means take your hands off her and let her swim before I do it for you." He threatened. Jere and i just looked at him in awe.

That did it he took his hands off her. God he was a douche he was throwing Steven dirty looks all through the night.

Later that night we were sitting by the pool fully clothed and belly walked in. she was wearing black short shorts that barely covered her ass then a black and pink t-shirt that had the phrase

"Ashley Karchadourian. You were supposed to be watching the door. You were supposed to be watching the DOOR. YOU WERE SUPPOSED, TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN? THESE ARE A LITTLE GIRLS ARMS._ A LITTLE GIRL WITH DREAMS, WITH LEGS._** WITH A HEAD. SHES A PENCIL. SHES A SWIZZLE-STICK. YOU CAN USE HER AS A POOL NOODLE. AND NOW IM HOLDING UP HER ARMS. ARMS. IM HOLDING THEM UP BECAUSE YOU WERNT WATCHING THE DOOR. A girl lost her arms. Ashley Karchadourian. A girl lost her FUCKING arms. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED while you were in Pearl Harbor? Seeing the FUCKIN' Japanese museum? We had our own pearl harbor here today. OH MY GOD. How could you do this to us? You literally BOMBED us. Like the Japanese you are! And me, I'm Ben Affleck. And I'm holding these little girls arms. And you're Cuba Gooding Jr; disappointing everybody. LIVE WITH THAT. " #MPGiS. **

Once I read that I'm like wow that's just a little drastic "nice shirt." I commented. She nodded in reply. Then Jere and Steven came up behind her. Then Jere slow clapped three times. "Ladies and gentlemen-men-men." He started "I do believe its time … for the first … belly flop of the summer." Then I saw Lucca coming down the walk to the pool. Steven came over to my side and grabbed her foot. It was a swift fluid movement. I followed his suit. Then she laughed. Showing her full wide beautiful smile I loved so much. "Stop it put me down." She screamed laughing and smiling big and bright. "One." Jere started. Then Lucca came in to the pool area with a freaked out look on his face. "Two … three." Jere finished then we tossed her in the pool.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Lucca yelled at us. Then belly came up for air and was laughing and smiling. She swam to the edge of the pool. "Lucca help me out." She said reaching a hand out for him to grab. Like the fool he is, he grabbed it. Then she pulled him in. she let go of him and he landed with a splash that got us even more wet. Then laughing she hoisted herself out of the pool and. With a smile on her face walked with us back to the house. We all got changed to dry clothes.

Belly had changed into a tight t-shirt that said,

"**THERE WILL BE NO ARMAGEDDON TODAY, BECAUSE IM IN A RCOKET SHIP BACK TO EARTH. ALONG WITH AROSMITH AND STEVE BOSHEMI AND ALL EVERY BODY ELSE. AND IM GONNA MAKE THE FUCK OUT WITH LIV TYLER. AND YOU'RE BRUCE WILLIS STITTING ON A FUCKING ROCK DYING. AND YOU HAD TO PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE WELL PRESS THE BUTTON ASHLEY KATCHODORIAN .PRESS THE BUTTON . BECAUSE WERE SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FUCKING RIDE. YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS YOU WERE THE REASON SHE HAS A ROBOT ARM AND YOU'RE THE REASON WE ALL FUCKING CANT CAUSE YOU CAN ENJOY THE FUCKING RIDE ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN"**

"can you tone your shirts language down." laurel said. "No, but me and Lucca are going to the board walk." She said. "boys since its stevens last night here and he's leaving in the morning for college tours and such why don't you go have fun tonight." Laurel said pulling out a couple of twentys form her purse. She handed one to belly and one to steven. "okay I agreed.". so then we set out for the board walk. Steven drove like a slow grandma, but we let him drive anyways." He and Jere sat in the cab and me , belly , and lucca sat in the bed of the truck. And we mad like a heard of turtles.

**Did you like the chapter i made it longer I've spent all day typing**

***t-shirt quotes do not belong to me they belong to creators of the most popular girls in school if you like them go check it out on youtube there hilarious and yeah**

**Read and review and thank you scarrrr for that one and only review I got **

**Chapter five playlist**

**Ours by taylor swift**

**S+m by Rihanna**

**Perfect two by auburn**

**Lets stay together –al green cover done by megan Nicole**

**Get back by demi lovato**

**Abrahams daughter by arcade fire**

**Chasing cares by snow patrol **

**And**

**Unfaithful by Rihanna**

**-peace out broskis remember review review review **


	5. purple and black tattoo

Belly

Steven drove to the board walk, slowly as always. Me, Conrad, and Lucca were sitting in the back of the truck. Lucca and Conrad were sitting on either side of me I had my head leaning on Lucca's shoulder and he was playing with my fingers. It was a sweet calm moment in my rollercoaster of a life. We finally got to the boardwalk Jere helped me down. We bought ice cream, played games and, went on the Ferris wheel. It all brought me back to when Conrad asked me to come here so he wouldn't be alone. It's funny; how I could have gotten so upset over someone I don't even like anymore, not to mention love.

Sweet fucking yellow penguins was Lucca flirting with another girl. Well it's not like two can't play at this game. I made my way to the bathroom. In the bathroom I stood before the mirror and took off my tee, so that I was just in my tank top. It was a tight gray kami with gray lace straps. I put on some deep red lipstick did the Smokey eye make-up with a touch of dark eyeliner. I put the t-shirt and makeup back in my bag. Then I adjusted my shirt to show more cleavage than necessary. finally I let my hair down out of the pony tail it was in. then took a few strands and pinned them up I was ready to go.

My kami was so thin you could see my black and white patterned bikini. And guys noticed, especially Conrad and Jere. When is saw them I threw them a sexy smile, and a finger wiggle wave. As I walked towards the concessions stand I pulled my short shorts up as much I could, without them being uncomfortable. I scanned for a target guy. The first one I saw was a lanky skinny, tall guy. No wouldn't make him jealous. Finally I came across a tall guy with dark brown hair, big muscles a tight shirt to show them off, and gorgeous face. Overall every girls dream man.

I made my way over to him. He turned around and saw me making my way over to him. He threw me a sexy smile and I gave one back. Once I was next to him he gave me his hand. "Wes." He said in a deep sexy voice. "I'm Isabel." I said slow and sexy drawing out the 'bel' part of my name. "Mmm Isabel … that's pretty very exotic." He commented "thanks." I said. I glanced back and saw Lucca kissing some petite blond. I didn't give a crap. Did I? "Well I have to go maybe see you around sometime." I said "yeah," he started. "Till' next time." He said "till next time." I said as I started to get up I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Steven. "Come on lets go." He said as I waved to Wes. "I'm hungry." I complained to Steven. He sighed then bought me cotton candy.

"You're gonna miss my birthday." I said letting the cotton candy dissolve in my mouth

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't…" Steven muttered "but I'll give you your present later." He said making peace that didn't need made

"okay." I responded finishing up my cotton candy

I threw out the cotton candy bag "I'm gonna miss you." I whispered to him "I'm gonna miss you too." He whispered back.

We walked over to Jere and Conrad were standing eating ice cream. And over a couple of seats down Lucca was sitting eating his ice cream too.

"Let's go I'm tired." I said with a sigh, exhausted. I went over to Lucca he was giving me a dirty look and I was give one back. "Lucca come on let's go home, I'm tired and exhausted… let's just talk about this later, okay." I pleaded with Lucca. "Fine." He said grimly. I grabbed his hand but he jerked it back. Then I was blinking away tears.

Conrad

God Lucca is the ultimate douche bag. What in god's name does belly see in him. Jere sat in back with me and belly. She was blinking back tears the whole time. Although a few escaped, with a trail of mascara down her face. Quickly she wiped the few escaped tears away.

Belly

When reached for my hand to help me out of the back of the truck, he squeezed my hand. You could see the desire and sorrow in his eyes. When we got inside Susanna was sitting on the coach with my mom talking. But I was too distracted to tell what they were saying. So I went upstairs, I was just so exhausted. I quickly brushed my teeth and cleaned off my make-up. I lay on my bed to sleep; I laid there in silence, so I popped in my ear buds and turned on my iPod.

I woke up at 12:30 Lucca had come in sometime when I was sleeping. I got up put on my sweatshirt and converse. Made my way downstairs and walked on the wet sand on the beach listening to the waves hit the rocks. Why had he been so cold to me? I just don't understand. I sat on the dock, converse now off and felt the chill of the water on my feet and leg. Then a voice startled me. "Isabel?." I look up to see Lucca with an angry expression on his face. Then everything came back the incident, the pain, hurt, and angst that came from it. I closed my eyes trying not to cry. I was stronger than this, but all I saw was the swirls of purple and black tattooed on skin.

_**You said I was the most exotic flower**_

_**Holding me tight in our final hour**_

These lyrics on my iPod played through my mind, as I knew what was going to happen.

"Why were you talking to that guy?" He interrogated. I shrugged at his question.

I _**don't know how you convince them and get them, boy**__**  
**__**I don't know what you do**__**  
**__**It's unbelievable**__**  
**__**And I don't know how you get over, get over**__**  
**__**Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you**_

"Answer me, god dammit," he yelled. I felt the tears filling my eyes.

_**One for the money**_

_**Two for the show**_

_**I love you honey**_

_**I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

Then he grabbed my arm and, with a jolt lifted me to my feet. "I said, answer me." He said with a growl. I was still just trying to do what I could not to cry.

_**How did you get that way?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up and brilliant**_

_**You look like a million dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

_**You've got the world**_

_**But baby, at what price?**_

_**Something so strange**_

_**Hard to define**_

Why won't he stop? Why did I bring him here, to my favorite place with my favorite people. Why do I love him so much?

_**It isn't that hard boy**_

_**To like you or love you**_

_**I'd follow you down, down, down**_

_**You're unbelievable**_

Then I started to cry. Finally he let go of his vice grip on my wrist. I rubbed my wrist seeing the tattooing of purple and black fingers start to form there. I sat there sobbing as he walked to the garage and started to work on his motorcycle.

Conrad

I heard belly sobbing through the thin wall. Along with lyrics I could barely make out.

_**If you're going crazy**_

_**Just grab me and take me**_

_**I'd follow you down, down, down**_

_**Anywhere, anywhere**_

_**One for the money**_

_**Two for the show**_

_**I love you honey**_

_**I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

_**How did you get that way?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up and brilliant**_

_**You look like a million dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

I just really want to know what's going on with her. I finally got the will to get up and confront her. I knocked at her door she didn't answer. So I knocked again. Finally I opened her door she had ice on a, what looked like a swollen wrist. With the other hand she wiped away tears.

"What Conrad what do you want." She snapped at me

It kind of hurt I felt a pang in my chest, but I came closer and sat next to her. She sat the ice aside and pulled her sweatshirt sleeve down in one swift movement. But I saw the swirls of purple and black.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs tightly and started to sob again. Not the silent kind the body shaking loud kind. i wrapped my arm around her. Stroked her hair and pulled her close, she tried to pull away. But I wouldn't let her. We sat there like that. Me rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair soothingly. The song finished as she sobbed into her knees.

_**One for the money**_

_**Two for the show**_

_**I love you honey**_

_**I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

_**How did you get that way?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up and brilliant**_

_**You look like a million-dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

**Okay so how was that I got like no reviews on my last chapter so people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . on to other stuff the song is million dollar men by lana del rey I just really felt like it fit well with what was happening with belly and lucca so remember review it takes like a minet or less ok now go review my grasshoppers review**


	6. hidden places

Conrad

Belly's sobs finally quit, as she lay there in my arms. Eventually her breaths became even as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. I slept there next to her. When I woke, I just sat there for a while listening to the Lana Del Rey cd that was playing. She stirred a bit when I got up. As a result of her stirring the sleeve of her sweatshirt rode up her arm. Her bruise was bad. How could she let him do this to her and not break-up with him or tell somebody.

Then I heard the rev of his bike. I looked through the window there was. smoke coming from the back pipes of his bike as he drove off. I looked up at the sky and saw the gray clouds swirling together just waiting to release their pain upon us. I closed the window with a thud praying that it didn't wake her up. But with my luck of course it woke her up. She sat up and winced at the pain in her wrist.

She looked up at me "can you not tell anyone..., please Conrad." She pleaded with me. She had these big gray eyes. I looked at her quizzically.

God should I should i, should I not. "I don't know … he hurt you pretty bad." I say unsure. Then she brings out those puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. But if he does anything like this again people will know." I compromised with her. "Thank you." She said getting up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed when she kissed me, like cherry red cheeks blushed. God I love her I've always have. I walked outside, off in the distance I see a tiny object heading for the drive way. Lucca. He is the most hateful person ever. He should be thrown somewhere and stabbed to death. ***authors note that was quoted from my very loyal reader and reviewer maryammerlin mania I just had to quote you in sorry but that like made my day and I had to share it with people*** I sighed trying to calm down. No Conrad you do not need to shank him, nor clobber him to the death. But then a part of me was saying, Conrad go beat the shit out of him do it he hurt your girl.

He pulled up lifted his seat to pull out a bag from the mall. He waved to me with a smile on his face. I had a present for him too I threw him the dirtiest look capable, then he was flipped the silent unicorn. He had a da fug look on his face. I saw belly hugging Steven in through the window. Steven had a whirl of grey sadness floating in his eyes as he hugged her tight. I came inside minutes later leaving Lucca outside in the presence of wind dancing and dark clouds overseeing. Belly was first to let go of the hug. Steven looked down at her "no dating till your 85, don't talk to strangers, and listen to your mommy Belly." Steven said sarcastically. "Yes brother dearest." She said with a flutter of her long lashes as she blinked. Then Jere came in happy as ever, keys jingling in his hands. As he motioned to the door, he said "Steve-o let's get this show on the road." Then Steven looked up and walked towards the door. I went with them; I didn't want any chance of not-so-nice-Conrad coming out to play.

Belly

I watched as Steven, Jere, and Conrad left; Stevens bags in hand. I looked outside the window saw the storm coming in for attack with clouds loaded with ammo, while the winds whispered songs of was through the trees and air. I went into the bathroom turned on the shower, paced back into my room; and grabbed my yoga pants, grey off the shoulder infinity sweater. Instead of any word of meaning like friendship, love, or hope; it said [overused]. Then I paced back to the bathroom and took a steaming hot shower.

When I was done with the shower, I stood there in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection; swirls of black and purple danced on my wrist. I closed my eyes trying not to think about it and the mark that imprinted in my fragile skin and deep soul. All I saw were every purple and black mark that ever rested on my skin; how there was a time when it hurt to be with him. How I was on the verge of being scared of him; but I do love him. I don't understand how I can, but I do truly love him with all my existence.

I came down stairs to Lucca drifting sleep, and Susanna and Mom talking in the kitchen. I could smell the muffing cooking in the oven. Mom saw me walking in and looked me over. "Thank you for toning down your shirts." Mom exclaimed, relieved. "You're welcome." I said hugging her. I took in her sweet sent, the feel of her long soft dark hair against my face, and most of all her warmth. There was just something about time like this that I missed.

"Susanna, the muffins smell great." I said; plopping down in a chair. She studied my face; "Belly … you look different like you've changed for the better, you seem lighter, you don't look like you're carrying a weight on your shoulders anymore." She admired.

Maybe I had been carrying a weight on my shoulders and not a good one maybe having Conrad find out about the war I've been carrying inside, helped me. That was probably all I need before, was to confide in someone I trust. "Yeah, I guess I have changed." I responded smiling at Susanna. We heard a chime of the timer. "Let's eat some muffins." Susanna purposed getting up to take them out of the oven. Mom, Susanna, and I sat there and ate muffins.

A while later Lucca came into my room; were I have been sitting there by the windowsill reading and watching the sky's war come into motion. As I heard the winds pick up, he came over to me and looked out the window. We were there being swallowed by tension. I finally broke the tension; "I'm sorry." I apologized. He came over to me and held me. We stayed there for a long time; the sound of the winds dancing and twirling, the only sound to be heard other than our slow breathing. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black package with purple ribbon on it. "This reminded me of you," he said nonchalantly.

I opened the package carefully; slowly untying the ribbon. Careful as ever, I found the tape and took off the wrapping paper. It revealed a small white box. I ran my fingertips along the lid to the box; it was rough as leather but at the same, it was soft as cotton candy. I slowly took off the lid; there was a mass off fluffy grey tissue paper. I remove all the paper sitting it gently next to my legs. Then finally I saw it a necklace; black chain and it had a glass heart, the heart had been tinted lavender and grey. "It's beautiful." I gasped in awe. He nodded in reply. He moved my hair aside; his rough fingers, brushing the sweet spot on my neck. There was a tiny ping of the clasp being done. Then he kissed the sweet spot on my neck; hand finding hidden places he's only seen. Uncovering a beautiful, that could only be found in dreams.

**Okay thank you my lovelys for reviewing and reading. Following and favoriteing, this story**

**Next chapter will be out soon**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**-miaforevez **


	7. beautiful girl

Conrad

It had been a couple weeks since Steven left to look at schools. I can believe it's the fourth of July already. Mom and Laurel had left for an expo of some sort, there were doing a lot of that these days. I walked inside and a gushing sent of home was released as I opened the door. The smells of home; cooked muffins and my mother's perfume danced through the air, I took in a deep breath home. The clouds have been gray since the morning of Steven's departure; and as for belly she has days were her eyes are screaming; save me my boyfriend is an abusive lunatic. Then there are the days that her eyes whisper I'm fine, while she has a real smile not a plastered on fake one. And the scary thing is I'm the only one that has noticed.

Belly came down stairs; black sweatshirt with 'hi! I'm awkward' printed on it with big white lettering, along with tight sparkly black leggings. They made her ass look delicious and her sexy long legs weren't helping. NO CONRAD STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, BAD CONRAD. She reached for a glass; she was on her tip toes. His sweatshirt rode up, revealing a fresh dark bruise. She grabbed the glass and got some Kool-Aid. Then she saw that I was studying her revealed skin; and dropped her glass on the count. She just froze for a few seconds. "I ... I" she stuttered trying to explain. "I'm sorry." She finished leaving the room.

It didn't really hit me till, later that this had been going on for a while. It had to have been. Belly had gone to take a shower shortly after the kitchen scene. Lucca strutted downstairs. I gave him the most hateful disgusted look imaginable. "Dude what's your problem with me?!" he said throwing his hand up in a surrendering gesture. Then I walked outside to the beach. Mr. Douche bag followed me. "Okay tell me why you have such a problem with me I've never done anything." He said confused. Oh my lord is he really this dense. I was clenching my fist now. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You didn't do anything." I spat out through clenched teeth. "Uh no, I uh didn't." he said, frantically. God, how could he get any denser. "You hurt her." I said sternly. Once I had uttered those words I regretted it. "She told you." He muttered. His eyes went from a dark brown, to a blackish brown color. Then he stormed off towards the house, when belly sauntered outside. He ran up to her and screamed at her calling her hateful things. She glanced over to me, and I mouthed her sorry. I truly was sorry. That's when Jere came outside. "Whoa, what's going on?" Jere asked an empty expression on his face. Lucca closed his eyes and looked up at Jere. "Nothing." He spat at Jere, and got up and jogged towards the beach.

Belly was sitting with me and Jere by the pool, watching the sky. Is that belly a familiar voice said. We all looked over and saw clay come over, with a 24 pack of beers in hand cigarettes in the other; coming into the gated pool area. It was almost four when, Mom and Laurel had come home a few hours ago and were doing stuff. "So my dearies, party my place tonight, fireworks are included. And my little belly is invited too." He blurted. Then clay went off on a tangent about how he broke up with his girlfriend. Then Lucca walked in. belly got up as he walked in. "I'm sorry." I heard Lucca whisper into her hear as she hugged him. "Ok just kiss already." Clay shouted drunken, words slurred. "hey belly, you want a beer." He said tossing two beers at here which she caught. She nodded her head thanks and gave one to Lucca as she sat down. Popped the tab and took a swig. "Clay you can't give a 15 year old beer." Jere said horrified. "Oh like, we didn't do that a few years ago." Clay retorted back. "Okay so party starts at seven." Clay said leaving drunk as ever

Belly

Lucca apologized for the first time ever today. I'm in my robe finding an outfit to wear. I was looking in my closet when my eyes came across a dress Susanna and my mom had bought for me a few weeks ago. I took it off the hanger and laid it across my bed. It was a white dress with a purple and black swirly design .Then slipping off my robe I stood in front of the long mirror I had on my door. In only my underwear and bra; I saw how frail and skinny I looked; the bruises all along my body didn't help the matter. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard a knock at my door. "Belly, sweetheart, are you okay." Susanna asked, soothingly. Once I stopped crying I answered her. "Yeah, i just stubbed my toe." I lied. "Okay, honey." She said in her soft sweet voice walking away. I wiped the tears away and got on the dress; it was a little loose on me but looked okay. I also pulled on some leggings and a light jacked.

I sat in front of the mirror, and used a tissue to dry my tear soaked cheeks. I applied a dark red lip-stick; Then a small amount of eyeliner. And also put on some dark purple eye-shadow as well. I putting mascara on as there was a knock on my door, "come in" I said applying another coat of mascara. "Oh you look beautiful." Susanna cooed grabbing a brush and brushing my hair. I smiled thinking about when mom and Susanna would get ready for dates together and I'd be sitting there organizing the make-up. She was done brushing and grabbed and elastic band from my make-up bag, and put my hair in a high pony tail. As few hairs framed my face, Susanna looked me over. "You need some color in your cheeks." Susanna announced, reaching for my blush. She added the blush, "there perfect." She said soothingly. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl, she wasn't me. This girl she's, beautiful. She doesn't have any bruises to hide. She's not frail or scared. She's perfect. Susanna broke my train of thought. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Dinners going to be ready in ten." she said making her way out of my room. I grabbed my flats and slipped them on, and made my way down stairs.

After dinner we left for the party. We piled into the truck and drove off watching the house get smaller as we drove down the street. Once we got there I saw Wes, he was sitting there all alone. I contemplated weather or not to go talk to him; I will later I told myself. Me and Lucca danced and talked; we drank and ate s'mores. An hour or so later he went to go get refills from the keg. I found myself making my way over to Wes. "Hi," he said taking a sip of his drink, "haven't seen you around for a while." He finished. "Yeah I've been busy." I lied. We sat there a talked for a while. We laughed at stuff that wasn't that funny, just because. Then Lucca came over. "Hey belly lets go for a walk." She said, but I could see his eyes grow darker by the second.

**Okay hope you liked the chapter and thank you for not correcting my grammer god I hate it when people do that okay so review favorite follow you know tell me if you'd like to see something happen in the story and yeah toodles**


	8. Chapter 8

Conrad

I glanced around at the party; searching for Belly. I was searching, wishing for her to appear, and ease my worries away. As I was scanning a girl approached me. She had long hair that was bleached blonde. She was wearing a slutty bikini top and had a skirt hiked up high on her ass, wait I can't say that 'cause she didn't have one. And had sprayed on a tad too much bronzer and a beat up red sox's hat to top it all off. So I'm standing there scanning for the girl I like and there's this orange wannabe hot chick with a ratty hat on in my way. It's not that she was ugly but she wasn't hot either. "Hey there," She said batting her eyes, attempting a sexy voice. "Hi," i emotionlessly spat out, not in a cold harsh way tho'. Come on lady move I need to find belly, I thought angrily in my head. She started saying something but I wasn't listening. "ehrmahgod are you even listening to meh." She shrieked and flicked me. "Sorry I'm kind of distracted; I'll be right back, okay." I said reassuring her. I scanned throughout the party and no sight of belly then I heard a scream. It was about ten now clay started to setting off fireworks.

Then another gut curdling yelp, broke me from my daze. I ran towards the screams, as people gathered around me. Like literally around me surrounded by warm bodies as the one I wanted, no needed to get too seemed farther and farther away. I was fighting my way through the crowd that was getting larger by the second. Then there was a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone; it was a call from mom. Why is she calling me? "Hello?" I said into the phone it sounded as a question. Mom had been crying could hear her sniffle. "Su- some th-thing hap- pp- end," she said stuttering. "What happened?" I said calmly into the phone. "J-ju-just come hu-home please." She finished still stuttering.

**Okay I know this chappie is short but its worth it cause theres so much going on plus I couldent possibly let you know whats going on ha that's for me to know and you to find out. Okay so any who-ly who review review review ok peace - miaforevez**


	9. savior

Belly

At first he led me away a smile on his face; a light hand on my wrist, leading me farther down the beach. The farther we went the smaller the people got. The sounds of laughter, chatter, and the music, it all got softer then quieter. And finally the sounds died. Once we were far enough down the beach. He shoved me hard, I fell upon the pinkish-orange minerals; they scattered in my hair and upon my clothes. Lucca took his first blow, as the pain jolted through my body I let out a gut curdling yelp. "Shut up, you deserve this, you cheating lying bitch." He screamed; and maybe I did deserve this. Maybe he has always been right. As he continuously screamed harsh things. I began to cry. He went from blow after blow. It weakened me, but I knew lying there was the wrong choice.

He would take that as weakness. He had taken everything from me. My strength to hold in emotion was taken, no stolen. He had stolen everything my beauty, my strength, my soul, my happiness; but I would not let him take my dignity. As I stood, he took a blow to my side; there was a deep dark bruise there. I keep trying to get up. Get up, get up, get up; I keep screaming to myself. Finally I stood, I was shaking with pain

_I let it fall my heart_

_As you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

As he took the blow that dropped me to my knees, I tried to get up again and again. I tried to get my mind off things; as bruise after bruise appeared. Blow after blow. He could take a lot of stuff from me, but he could never take my hope. My hope it burned with a rage that couldn't be tamed. I hope Conrad would be coming to save me. I knew this dream was unrealistic, it's not like Conrad loved me or cared about me. He would carry me, and love me better than this. He'd come and get me, lift me to safety. My savior would soothe the pain away, soothe away my marks, all this was a fantasy; never to come true.

_My hands there strong _

_But my knees are were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

I started to hear the loud booms of fireworks go off in the distance. I got to my feet again. He gave me a hard thrashing. That made my knees weak. I fell to my hands and knees. I was heaving trying to breathe. He threw one hard kick to my head; swift and quick. The pain jolted through my body. I let out another loud yelp. i was trying to ignore the steady flow of blood seeping from my nose and lip. I ignored it thinking of, when Taylor jewel was my friend; all those long, shopping trips at the mall. The only marks I ever got were from, me being clumsy.

_But there's a side to you _

_That I never, knew never knew_

_All the things you'd say _

_They were never true never true_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win always win_

Lucca he wasn't always bad. He was kind and mysterious when we first met; very intriguing. At first he would bring me gummy bears, worms, and jelly belly's between math and English. That was my favorite part of the day. He would even tagalong to those mall trips. Then he would get jealous if I talked to another guy. The first time her hurt me; it was around Christmas. Lucca was picking me up from swimming practice. Taylor's boyfriend was on the guys swim team. The girl's team always practiced with the guy, that's how we got faster. I was going to leave as he grabbed my hand shaking it as he said "good practice." I broke away and waved bye to him as Lucca pulled up. Once i was in the truck; he had a pissed off expression on his face. 'What's wrong' I had asked him. He accused me of cheating not being loyal. I was trying to explain best I could. When he struck me, once he struck me he felt completely sorry; you could see it deep in his eyes. Every time the next hit came quicker but he would always have a period of time when he was kind and never struck; first it was months, then eventually collapsed to weeks, then days.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned as I cried_

_Cause' I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

Another thrashing woke me from my daze. The fireworks finally had started as it started to rain. I watched the rain fall along with sparkles of glinting fireworks burning out. Blood was oozing from my head. My vision started to blur; as Lucca yelled, "is the little bitch, gonna get up, get the fuck up bitch." My vision was blurring as, he came running, my savior, my Conrad. He was running towards us. His white shirt clinging to his abs wet from the rain. I heard him yell "Lucca, back away from belly, this instant." Before I dosed off, he whispered "stay with me your safe now just stay with me. Then there was black.

**Ok so I felt that set fire to the rain was very relivant to this chapter so in splitting it up between this chapter and the next on. So review tell me what you'd like to see. Is my writing getting better, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW –MIAFOREVEZ**


	10. the other side

_**When I lay with you**_

_**I could stay there**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**Feel you here forever**_

_**You and me together nothing gets better**_

Lucca

God damn it I'm a screw up, no I'm a fucked up jerk. I sat there at the fence of the board walk, hands massaging my temples. That dark side just comes out. She used to calm me being with her. It used to stop my anger and rage towards my father. I remember the first time I saw her; she was walking into the school. Black flats, navy hoodie over her plain white tee, and a pair of worn jean; with a heart drawn in ball point pen on the knee of her jeans above the hole in them. She had been standing next to a girl with long blond hair, long manicured nails, short skirt with accompanied by thigh high boots, and caked on make-up. I later found out was the one and only _Taylor Jewel. _

Then I became Taylor Jewels first project a few weeks later, she had come up to me. "So you're Lucian Vladescu." She had said to me, questionable awe in her voice. I had been in the library studying for the rumored pop quiz in Mr. DeViora's a.p French class. I had shrugged at her statement, focusing on the French. "Playing hard to get,?" she mumbled, but she's one of these girls that can't learn how to whisper. I closed my text book and looked up at her. I laughed "you think I'm into you." I said to her. She looked offended "you aren't into me are you kidding me" she gestured around while saying; "every guy is into me." She said scoffing at me. "Actually, my type is not the fake Barbie type but the fake Barbie type's best friend." I said smirking.

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**_

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**_

_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**_

"You mean to tell me that, you like my ugly ass best friend." She said annoyed and angry. "Actually yes, I do mean that and I find you so called 'ugly ass best friend' very attractive" I said smirking at her. Later that day Isabel Konklyn had come up to me as we were walking out of French. She was glaring at me "so I'm Taylor Jewels ugly ass friend." She asked angrily. "No actually I find you very attractive." I retorted. She looked at me confused. "Taylor Jewel, came to me earlier I turned her down, she got offended I told her my type was not fake Barbie's, but there best friend; she got angry and called you and ugly ass best friend, then I told her that I found her so called ugly ass best friend attractive." I explained. She sputtered around to see her best friend approaching. "So I'm and ugly ass, Taylor, is that what I am to you?" she said, voice cracked on the verge of tears. "No belly that not- uh I didn't mean- I'm sorry" she apologized looking at her feet. Then I had to get to class I waved bye to the girls as they fought, and made my way to gym.

A few weeks later the girl of my dreams came up to me. "Lucian, I like you, but you name is irritating, so I've been contemplating weather or not to ask you out." She said a smug smile on her lips. That's the day I realized I was in love with her. Her and Taylor eventually made up, but were never the same. We had become an item; she went to my football and basketball games. I came to her swim meets. When she was in the water she transformed from ordinary girl, to mermaid. Well that's how I saw it. I remember what brought us closer, I had to go to a party thing for my mom; but there happened to be traffic so guess who was late, yup, me and belly. After the party she was getting something out of my closet and I was sitting on my bed. My father had stormed in and started yelling at me in Romanian. He had started to send blows to my face, "look at me when I'm speaking to you" he had yelled in English. He finally left I sat there holding my face. Belly walked over and sat next to me. She reached up to touch the wound. "Don't touch me." I had said wincing at her soft touch. She reached up to touch the wound again, I let her. As she traced the wound I broke down sobbing. We never talked about the incident after that, but we were closer than ever.

_**But I set fire to the rain **_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried **_

_**Cause I heard someone calling out your name**_

__Thinking over what had happened hours earlier, I hadn't really been able to comprehend what I was doing at the time. I felt as if I was watching from a distance. My life has sprung out of control; I used to be a good boyfriend. What happened to me? I was trembling now, like I used to a long time ago. My fingers used to shake and tremble after the thrashing. In my head I saw visions of a guy thrashing a girl around, yelling at her, accusing her for deeds she never did. The guy I saw, he didn't have the soul of Lucian Vladescu, no he had the soul of my father Claude Vladescu. I was a spitting image of my father, except my eyes I had my mother's hazel brown ones, not the dark ones of my father. Then I heard the call of my name. "LUCCA" I heard a stern male voice call out. But at the moment I don't give a shit what happens to me.

**Okay so with my must be in perfection mode right now I kept writing then erasing writing then ereasing rinse and repeat then last night im like *mind blown pow sound* oh mah gerd you all hate lucca and lucca and me had a chat you see we decided that you guys are all seeing this from the victimous prespective and I had a breakthrough. And im gonna probs see city of bones to night yay. And on a sad note teen wolf season finally I died and last night I couldn't sleep and came up with like a million other fanfiction stories so there yah go sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chappietar. Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

***I hate ten year old people b-day partys still getting over the head ache the things I do for my friends little sister***


	11. falling isn't the problem

**I'm sorry for the wait I've been busy yah know getting locked out of my house having to climb through a window. Fun. Then I had a breakthrough I'm like erhmahgerd I'm doing wrong, I'm sorry Lucca I had to. So I rewrote the chapie. I need to know how im doing so review cause I have no clue if I'm getting better at writing if you like it, if you hate it. So I advise you to review. Im sorry I know its short I'll do better next time.**

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**And I threw us into the flames**_

_**Where I felt something die, cause' I knew that**_

_**That was the last time that was the last time**_

Lucca

When I heard my name being shouted I didn't respond. "Lucian." A male voice said quietly while clamping a hand down on my shoulder. Then a flow of tears trickled down my face. "Why'd you do it, why'd you hurt my beautiful, beautiful sister, why?" Steven asked pleading with me. I gave him silence in return. He waited a few minuets, and spun moving to leave. "Wait," I started, as he turned around, "I can't explain why, fate just took its course, fates chain is a horribly dreaded one. I just wanted you to know I love her." I said in a raspy voice. He nodded he spun and started walking; he only made it a few steps before turning around. "If you truly loved her, you would have willed fates chain to break, but no you did what you wanted, because you're a fucking bitch slapper." He yelled at me angry "no not a bitch slapper you're just a fucking jack ass that doesn't, no never deserved my sister." He finished with husky breaths. "Just tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person and I love her and always will." I said tears filling my eyes.

He was right I probably never deserved her. I drove along the coast listing to the whispers of waves hitting the glossy rocks and peach sand. I parked my bike and walk onto the rocks I walked along them. I glanced out into the water; there was a mahogany colored piece of wood being swallowed up in the silken arms of the wide, beautiful ocean. I knelt down and let the water follow between my fingertips. The flow of ocean across my fingers sent a chill up my body. The chill felt cold but good. What would it be like, to have been enthralled in the arms of the silken arms of the deep depths of the ocean? I don't know how I can live knowing that I hurt her. That i had to live a life without her. It was terrifying I don't know if I ever could live a life without her knowing I'll never be able to feel her always chapped lips against mine, or her prune like fingers after her swim meets. Most of all I will miss her sweet, sweet voice. So I make my choice. I as make my journey upon the rocks to the edge where I'm called upon. Am I making the right decision? I can either live a life without my love, with my soul emptied and probably in juvy of assault, out earlier for good behavior, scholarship gone.

It's funny how one girl was the only thing keeping me sain. When we became an item my life became chaos, she was the only normal in this crazy thing you, could call a life. Sometimes I had wished for falling; tho' she was the only one the only one keeping me from doing it. Now I wish for the falling, the release of falling through the air to the arms of the great depths. The thing is when I'm falling it's not the problem; when I finally hit the depths, it will cause all the grief for the ones that I love. As I fall to the depths, water folds me in its silken arms and lets me drift into its depths. Drifts me to an unbearable sleep; a sleep that I will let myself take, because this is better than anything fate could bring upon me. as the depths swallow me I drift to a dark infinite slumber , my thought are all toward how much I loved her, how much I loved Isabel Konklyn, the love of my life.


	12. sequel?

Okay school started so ive had this breakthrough and im kinda sad tho cause idk how much longer I can make this but who wants a sequel so like pm or review tell me If you'd like a sequel. Erhmahgerd school started and its awkward, but vote or your not gonna get one okay so if theres spelling errors I didn't go through and make sure its all beautiful and gramerfyed and spelled correctly, so yeah and OH MY GOD MY ENGLISH TEACHER LOVES BACON no talking about turkey bacon in her class tho – toodles *gives a finger wiggle hand wave*


	13. Chapter 13

Belly

I couldn't feel anything but emptiness inside. But all the things said and done, everything that happened didn't help me either. Everything just deepened that emptiness, a hole no one could fill, except maybe one person.

Taylor Jewel

My boyfriend and I were slow dancing to a sweet melody. Linden's long skinny fingers held my small frail ones. He spun me, letting my dress flow outward. Linden is the only one that could fill the hole of my best friend being gone because of one person, 'because I had to be a bitch. As the song ended he pulled me closer. "I love you," he whispered sweetly in my ear. "I love you too," I whispered back smiling. We sit down at our table; had ordered us some soup. I looked down and saw the small bits of squid. Belly loved squid. God why does everything remind me of her? When I looked up, linden was giving me a quizzical look. "You don't like squid," he said sighing. "No, linden I love squid." I said giving his hand a squeeze. I smoothed my skirt as I lay the napkin down on it. I felt his gaze on me, "what?" I ask looking up. "You're so beautiful when you don't were layers of make-up on your face." He declared, as I blushed and look down at my food and continue eating. I don't think a guy has ever said that to me before. "No. I'm not." I say disputing his declaration. "You've always been stubborn, haven't you?" He said rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I laughed, shaking my head. I felt a buzz, a text. Whoever they were they could wait. "So why did we have to attend this gala of great interest." I asked dramatically. He chuckled, "well I'm the governors son and the governor decided to have 'this gala of great interest'." He said gesturing his hands. Then another one buzz was sent to my phone. The 10th one in the past 5 minutes, it was probably just Emma or one of my minions gossiping there "important information" to me. "Come on let's dance." Linden said, taking my hand. "Sure let me just turn this off." I said holding up my phone smiling. There was another buzz of a text I saw who it was; Steven his picture shown on my screen. Within seconds my phone started to ring. It was Steven.

"Hello, Steven?" I said quickly into the phone

"How come you and belly aren't friends?" He asked in a stiff voice.

"Belly chose Lucian over me, petty stuff that I said got back to her, and she decided that he was better than having me as a friend" I said incredulously

"Why, why are you asking these questions." I asked anxiously

On the other line you could hear small choking cries on the other line.

As I was trying to calm down Steven, I glanced at Linden; he had an infuriated look on his face. I held up a finger to him and his face calmed a bit.

"Steven, Hun, honey tell me what wrong." I soothed into the phone.

It took a few minutes and Steven finally stopped the cries.

"Sorry, it's just … he hurt her." He said with a shaky breath.

"Steven you're not making much sense." I said calmly

"Lucian put her in the hospital, he Pu … put belly, my sister … into the hospital." He said as the sobs started again

"Taylor, do you know how long this has been going on." He said in a stern angry voice.

I was sobbing now. Heart wrenching sobs. We might not have talked in a while but I still loved her like a sister.

"I didn't know about this, how bad is it, on a scale of one to ten." I said thought tears.

"I don't know, but I do know how much you care for her so I felt I ought to tell you." Then the line went dead

"Damn you Steven." I shouted peeved and still sobbing. I felt a hand try to grab my phone.

It was linden. "Tay, stop, my jewel what's wrong?" he asked forcing his arms around me.

"Stop, just stop, stop trying to help, please Lin." I said with frustration in my voice.

I grabbed my phone from his hands and walked out onto the steps of the building. I dialed him and dialed him some more. The same result no answer. I sighed if he thought I was going to give up, he clearly didn't know who Taylor Jewel was. I tried for hours, left threating messages. Nothing worked. Gawd what was his issue. One last try I told myself. This was getting tiring. I just wanted to know where she was. I just wanted to be there with her to be her sister again. I slowly dialed Stevens's number again.

A sweet kind voice answered "hello," I didn't recognize it. Laurel? No, laurel sounds different.

"Is Steven there?" I asked starting to sob again.

"Um I don't know where he is, do you want me to leave him a message." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Can you ask him to call me back and explain all the shit the through, at me about belly, I just need to see her." I said desperately

Then a miracle happened and I got all the information I needed. Where the hospital was, and happens I am talking to Susanna. Belly used to talk to her all the time. By the time I came back into the foyer linden was pissed. I walked up to him.

"Linden, Lin, will you take me home I need to pack." I said twirling a piece of hair between my fingers.

At my request he shook his head in disgust and muttered something under his breath. "Fine I'll take you home." He spat out. I hated it when he pulled out selfish little rich boy act. He went over to his father and got the keys; and gestured to the door. I sauntered over there chin up smile on. And then, came the defeated little rich boy act. Gawd I loved him to death but, hated him to death at the same time. what am I going to do with him. He led me to his shiny new car. He drove trying to hide the pout spread upon his face. After an awkwardly silent car ride home, he opened the door and lead to my gate. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm always here to listen." He whispered giving me a kiss on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, just a peck. I nodded in answer and walked through the gate to my house

I slowly opened the door; mom was napping on the couch. Well I can't ask her she's asleep. Could I, well I guess I could, but I don't think she'd let me leave. I sat on the bench by the door and unbuckled the heels, and slipped them off. I made my way to her office silently and grabbed a pen and a paper.

I wrote: mummy Belly's hurt leaving to see her don't worry about me I'll be fine emergency credit card with me - Taylor

I made my way towards the bench by the entrance. And slid it bellow between my shoes on the bench. I silently went up the stairs, skipping the creaky one. I quickly packed some clothes and necessities. I slipped out of my dress and left it in a heap on the shiny wooden floor. I slipped on some leggings and a grey kami, with a black sweatshirt over it; stepping into some grey combat style boots. I grabbed my purse and packed bag and made my way to my car. I don't know how happy Belly will be to see me but, this is the time, the time to make up for what has been lost.

Okay so its been a while I'm sorry I stuff getting in the way and I'm like gahhh had to rewrite a chapter for my other story. But you all need to review so if theres any last things you would like to see in this or yeah, and I want at least 5 reviews cause I know more then 5 of you read these chapters . REVIEW. Okay so enjoy the chappie. Do you like tay being in it .


End file.
